


Valentine's Drabble

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: A cake shaped like a paopu wasn't a paopu but Xehanort would understand what he wanted to say and Sora wouldn't have to try and remember his words.
Relationships: Sora/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's Drabble

Sora knew how Xehanort felt about the islands. It was a subject they generally still avoided and Sora wanted to keep avoiding it for Xehanort but this was special. And Xehanort had admitted there were a few things he liked about them so Xehanort shouldn't have a problem… Sora hesitated, tucking some hair behind his ear before scooping more frosting. 

A cake shaped like a paopu wasn't a paopu but Xehanort would understand what he wanted to say and Sora wouldn't have to try and remember his words. There was one thing a paopu signified. Xehanort would probably say enough for both of them anyway; he usually did. Then again, Sora smiled and switched to the green frosting, Xehanort had proven to be surprisingly less talkative when feelings were involved. Especially positive ones. So maybe Sora should do the talking for them tonight. 

As usual Xehanort had perfect timing. Sora had just finished placing the cake where he wanted it on the table when he heard Xehanort walk in. He didn't bother turning to see him, busy lighting the candles behind the cake. Candles gave that romantic feel, right? Kairi had been insistent on it when he asked for her advice. He almost laughed at the light dimming: Xehanort helping set the mood without being asked. 

"Forgive the cliche." 

Arms around him, what Xehanort presented in both hands was a light pink paper bag decorated with red hearts of varying sizes. Sora eagerly accepted and peered in. Another bag was inside, this one plastic tied shut with a red ribbon. It held a large heart shaped chocolate.

"For my light," Xehanort whispered. His arms casually draped around Sora's waist, chin lightly resting atop Sora's head. "What's this?" 

Sora's heart was still floating over the pet name, every ounce of worry he'd been having dispelled by such simple words. He leaned back in Xehanort's strong embrace and ignored the fact that Xehanort definitely knew exactly what he was looking at. He just wanted to hear Sora say it. 

"It isn't a real paopou, but… You know the story as well as I do." 

"Destinies entwined, part of each other's lives no matter what." A kiss placed on his head had Sora relaxing even more. "This is more than enough."


End file.
